Pl:Najczęściej zadawane pytania
Fajnie, zainstalowałem Freeciv, chcę grać! Freeciv to gra w systemie klient/serwer. Aby utworzyć grę musisz uruchomić serwer. Aby przyłączyć się do gry musisz uruchomić klienta i połączyć się z nim. Nawet jeśli grasz sam (tylko przeciwko komputerowi), musisz stosować się do tego schematu. Na szczęście, niektóre typy klientów mają wbudowane wewnętrzne serwery. W ich przypadku rozpoczęcie gry jest bardzo intuicyjne - po prostu klikasz w przycisk "Rozpocznij nową grę". Typy klientów które posiadają wewnętrzny serwer to aktualnie: * Win32 natywny od wersji 1.14.0 * GTK2 w wersji rozwojowej Jeśli nie jesteś szczęśliwym użytkownikiem powyższych klientów albo chcesz uruchomić grę nietypowo czytaj dalej. Serwer to aplikacja konsolowa. Uruchamiasz ją z jakiejkolwiek konsoli poleceniem: civserver Klient to aplikacja okienkowa. Uruchamiasz ją poleceniem: civclient Przykładowe Komendy Serwera, które pozwalają na szybkie rozpoczęcie gry: set aifill 7 Jeśli przyłączy się mniej niż 7 graczy, to zostanie utworzona odpowiednia liczba botów start Rozpoczyna grę. Wszyscy gracze muszą być połączeni w chwili wydawania tej komendy Aby połączyć się z serwerem, który znajduje się na twoim komputerze w polu adres(host) wpisz: localhost Domyślny port to 5555. Jak zakończyć grę lub zmienić zasady dotyczące końca gry? Rozgrywka Freeciv kończy się domyślnie w roku 2000, jeśli żaden z graczy nie wyśle wcześniej statku kosmicznego. Jeśli chcesz zakończyć grę wcześniej lub poźniej, powinieneś zmienić wartość opcji 'endyear'. Opcja ta może przyjmować wartości od -4000 (4000 p.n.e.) do 5000 (5000 n.e.). Aby zmienić rok zakończenia gry na 3000 n.e. wpisz w konsoli serwera: set endyear 3000 lub w chatlinie w kliencie: /set endyear 3000 Jednym ze sposobów natychmiastowego zakończenia gry jest ustawienie opcji 'endyear' na aktualny rok. Uwaga! Na publicznych serwerach Freeciv nie można tego zrobić - 'endyear' musi być ustawione na co najmniej dwie tury do przodu. Jeśli nie chcesz, aby ktoś zmieniał wartość opcji endyear, wpisz przed rozpoczęciem gry w konsoli serwera: fix endyear (Starsze serwery mogą nie posiadać zaimlementowanej komendy 'fix') Aby wyłączyć możliwość zwycięstwa przed podbój kosmiczny zmień wartość opcji spacerace na 0. Jak zagrać przeciwko komputerowi? Musisz wydać przed rozpoczęciem gry polecenie serwerowi: set aifill jakas_liczba Ustawi to opcję 'aifill' na podaną liczbę. 'aifill' nie oznacza liczby graczy komputerowych, a raczej liczbę do której brakujący gracze zostaną uzupełnieni przez boty. Przykładowo jeśli aifill jest równe 7, a w momencie rozpoczęcia gry jest przyłączonych dwóch graczy, zostanie utworzone 5 brakujących botów. Klient nie może odnaleźć serwera, z którym chcę się połączyć Najczęściej jest to problem z ustawieniami sieci i zaporą ogniową. Sprawdź czy wyjście na port (najczęściej 5555) nie jest blokowane przez twoje ustawienia. Sprawdź także czy możesz łączyć się z odpowiednim hostem. Mogę grać lokalnie i przez sieć, ale lista serwerów (metaserwer) nie działa Lista serwerów jest pobierana przez klient spod adresu: http://meta.freeciv.org/metaserver/. Jeśli widzisz tą listę w swojej przeglądarce, a nie widzisz jej w swoim kliencie Freeciv, to prawdopodobnie masz problem z nietransparentnym serwerem Proxy. Zobacz proxysettings. Jeśli nie wiesz jak rozwiązać ten problem, po prostu wybierz serwer i skopiuj nazwę hosta i port do okna połączenia. Jak zmienić opis serwera na metaserwerze? Za pomocą komendy serwera 'metainfo'. Przykładowo: metainfo Zwykłe ustawienia, zaczynamy o 18:00 Czy używam najnowszej wersji? Czy potrzebuję nowszej? Aktualna stabilna wersja to 1.14.1. Lista zmian. W serii 1.14 obowiązuje ten sam protokół sieciowy i dlatego różne wersje klientów i serwerów współpracują prawidłowo ze sobą. Niestety 1.14 nie jest zgodny z 1.13 i wcześniejszymi. "cannot open display :0" Klient Freeciv musi działać w środowisku X (okienka pod Linuksem). Czy serwer X'ów jest odpalony? Jak mogę używać Freeciva pod MS Windows 95/98/NT ? Wsparcie dla MS Windows jest relatywnie świeże, i wciąż eksperymentalne; Freeciv został oryginalnie napisany dla Unixa i X-Window, i de facto jest ekstremalnie przenośny między różnymi Unixami. Jedną z opcjii jest zainstalować jakiegoś Unixa na twoim PC (np Linuksa) i jego używać Zobacz listę platform wspieranych przez Freeciv: strony requirements i download. "HOME directory not set" Pod Windowsami zmienna środowiskowa $HOME nie zawsze jest prawidłowo ustawiona. Aby ją ustawić dodaj do pliku .bat taką linię: set home=C:\freeciv Jak rozpocząć następną grę? Serwer freeciv potrafi obsłużyć tylko jedną grę. Aby zacząć nową grę musisz uruchomić nowy serwer. Na serwerze publicznym działają odpowiednie skrypty, które restartują serwery po zakończeniu gry. (W wersji deweloperskiej należy zakończyć grę i rozłączyć wszystkich graczy). Jak wczytać grę? Uruchom serwer z opcją '-f'. Przykładowo: civserver -f plik_z_zapisana_gra.gz. Możesz też użyć komendy 'load', jeśli masz odpowiednio nową wersję. Po wczytaniu gry musisz ją ponownie wystartować za pomocą komendy: start Serwer nie może zapisywać gier! Sprawdź uprawnienia i wolne miejsce w katalogu, w którym uruchomiony jest serwer Dlaczego niektóre pozycje w menu klienta Freeciv są nieaktywne? Żeby grać we Freeciv, musisz wystartować klienta i połączyć się do serwera. Jeżeli grasz sam, uruchom najpierw serwer Freeciva i połącz się klientem do serwera localhost. W powłoce serwera użyj komendy s żeby rozpocząć grę. Serwer wtedy załaduje trochę konfiguracji od której zależą niektóre pozycje w menu. Skąd mogę czerpać wiedze o dostępnych w grze jednostkach, ulepszeniach, typach terenu i technologiach? Istnieje dokładna pomoc na ten temat w menu Pomocy ale tylko kiedy gra się zaczyna --jest to spowodowane tym, że te wszystkie te rzeczy są konfiguralne, aż do tego momentu; zobacz też "Dlaczego niektóre pozycje w menu klienta Freeciv są nieaktywne?" Poza klientem Freeciv istnieją też poradniki, ale nie wszystkie są aktualne. Drzewo technologii (domyślne) jest dostarczone przez Davida Pfitzner: zobacz Klawisze kierunkowe (strzałki) nie chcą działać na Solaris Nie wiem dokładnie dlaczego tak się dzieje, ale będziesz musiał użyć xmodmap. Z mojego .xinitrc: xmodmap -e 'keycode 27 = Up' \ -e 'keycode 31 = Left' \ -e 'keycode 34 = Down' \ -e 'keycode 35 = Right' \ -e 'keycode 76 = Up' \ -e 'keycode 98 = Left' \ -e 'keycode 120 = Down' \ -e 'keycode 100 = Right' Zobacz również kwiecień, 2000 wątek na ten temat. Elementy menu nie działają pod KDE Wyłącz NumLock Category:Polish